Hated Laughter
by steampunkgirl1997
Summary: Clary Fray wants to attend her fathers Court hearing and be done with it. That becomes an impossibility when her AP Econ class show up to the hearing along with yours truly, Jace Wayland. Will Clary find comfort in his presence or will he torment her over her murdering father? Only Clary can decide who is out to help her through this rough time in her life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Sooo this is my first fan fiction on this website and that makes really nervous. I don't really have a plan for this year, I just started writing and it poured out of me. So I am going to make an outline before I write the next chapter because that'll make life so much easier knowing where I am going with this! I hope you like this. Oh and there will be a little fluff and lemons(but not graphic) later. But you don't have to worry about that for a little while! I hope you enjoy :D**

***Disclaimer- I DONT OWN ANYTHING D: unfortunately including Jace...***

* * *

"Clary, if you don't get out of bed right this instance I swear to the Angel I will dump this bucket of water on your head," I can vaguely hear Simon saying as I snuggle deeper into my blankets. He knew I wasn't an early riser, the opposite in fact. So why was he here at what felt like five in the morning threatening to drench me in the comfort of my own home. As I tried to figure it out in my head I realized why he was here. I bolt up out of bed, nearly smacking my head with Simons.

"Simon, I love you, but do you really think this is the best way to wake me up on the day of my fathers court hearing?" I ask incredulously. I glance at the clock and see it reads 7:30. I inwardly groan to myself asking the Angel why the judges and lawyers agreed on such an early hearing.

"I tried the loving approach before," he says with a sad smile, "But your redhead would not get out of bed. So I had to resort to threats, which always work might I add."

"Yeah, sure whatever," I snap at him. I am in a rotten mood because I had lost a good three hours of sleep let alone today my father is most likely going to be found guilty for murder. "Thanks for getting me up though Si. I don't know what I'd do without you," I add feeling guilty that I'd snapped at him. It really wasn't his fault the world seems to be pissing in my direction today.

"Okay, you shower and get dressed. I'll be waiting downstairs for you," he orders me. "But do hurry, I love your mom and all but once we get past how we are today and how the weather is looking my charms seem to run out."

"Sure thing, see you in a few," I sigh as he closes the door behind him. I rest my head in my hands for a moment before I get up to do as he ordered. I am nervous to go to the courthouse and have lawyers and witnesses repeat what I'd seen on the news almost everyday for the past six months. It is going to be humiliating.

I get out of bed and walk to my closet. I look in and push a few pairs of jeans to the side until I come to my limited dress collection. What sort of thing do you wear to an event like this? I immediately think black. My brain quickly shoots that thought down even though it feels like I might as well be attending a funeral. I look at the dresses again and decide on a dark purple sundress. I also grab a green cardigan and head to the bathroom that is across the hall between my mom and my rooms. I put the clothing down on the toilet seat and twist the knobs on the shower turning it up just to the right temperature.

I step in and let the hot water knead out some of the knots in my back. Breathe, I think to myself. You'll be able to get this no problem. It's not like I was on great terms with my father, especially after my parents divorced ten years ago. But watching the man that makes up half of your DNA being convicted as a murderer surely will mess me up a little. I find comfort that once the court case is over the gossip will stop and school will become as bearable as it ever could be. That's the worst part about this whole ordeal, going to school and facing the stares from my fellow peers. Their expressions scream things like 'daughter of a murderer' or 'careful, she might do around stabbing us just like daddy.' Simon is really my only rock in that hellhole. I couldn't ask for a better geek-best friend.

I step out of the shower and quickly I get dressed once I'm dry. I then mechanically pull the brush through my unruly red hair. I hope that today it will be curly and not frizzy. Once I finish, I bound down the stairs and nearly smack into my moms best friend, should be boyfriend, Luke.

'Hey kiddo," Luke smiles at me, the corners of his eyes wrinkling. "Big day today, huh?" He asks, his smile fading almost instantly.

"Yeah I suppose," I say somberly, "But I'm glad mom has you and I have Simon!"

"Sure thing kiddo," he says as he kisses the top of my head and walks down the hall in search for my mother. I walk into the kitchen to find Simon flipping chocolate chip pancakes, my favorite. I walk up behind him trying to dip my finger into the batter. He quickly flips around wearing a 'kiss the chef' apron and has a panicked look in his eyes as he holds up the spatula up in defense.

I burst into laughter just at the sight of him. "You.. are… the biggest… most lovable dork I know," I say between labored breaths.

"C'mon Fray," he says smiling, "you know better than to sneak up on me like that. Ever since I completed Bioshock I cant get a text message without jumping." That's the thing with Simon; he tends to make everything relate to his video games or his comics. He slides pancakes onto two plates and sits down next to me on the counter. We eat in silence, which isn't awkward. We've been best friends all of our lives so we don't always need to be talking. We enjoy being around each other, whether it's rambling about nothing of importance or sitting in complete silence.

I grab both of our dishes when we finish and place them in the dishwasher. My mom walks into the room and glances at both Simon and me before she quickly looks at the floor. "Right, well I guess it's time we head over to the court house," she mumbles to her shoes. She's upset about this whole situation and is really only in it for me. I still had a relationship with my father before this mess, no matter how rocky it was.

The car ride is short but awkward with the four of us dead silent. We get there just before 9:30 so we have to hurry. This is hard because of all of the paparazzi swarming around us. Once we make it in I sigh a breath of relief. But that calm doesn't last long when I hear some murmuring and then a laugh that sounds so heavenly and masculine. One that I could recognize anywhere.

I shoot a panicked look at Simon. His expression mirrors mine. We both turn to see a bunch of students standing huddled together and a teacher standing in front of them trying to do a head count. Only those aren't just any students, and that isn't just any teacher. They are my classmates in my junior class, and that's my AP econ teacher, Mr. Blackthorn. And that laugh that sent panic, annoyance, and desire through my body belongs to Jace Wayland.

* * *

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW. That is if anyone reads this. I hope someone is. Because then I'm writing this and I'll have no one to fangirl over what happens with D: and that would be scary to see. Believe me it has happened before and it is a pretty sight. Well, lets see how Valentine's court date goes, why don't we ;D. Until next time my pretties! **

**~CM XXX**

**OhMYGosh I am mortified. I let so many mistakes slip through my fingers. I have just gone back and fixed them, but I am so sorry if I missed any!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys! I saw that I got quite a few followers and that made me really happy. And i got a couple of reviews which is always fantastic. I am all about the reviews, they let me know you're actually reading and what you think and such. I have a plan for this, I won't say what it is, but I hope you enjoy it. I am having so much fun writing this (I really should be doing my homework though). And the stuff in the courtroom should be correct, I looked it up. But let me know if it is wrong and I will fix it. Well, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 3**

***Disclaimer- I own nothing... :(***

* * *

Once everyone is seated and situated in the courtroom I turn to Simon. "What the hell are they doing here?" I ask him through my teeth in a hushed voice. I quickly glance behind me to gesture at my class and see Jace flirting with his on-off girlfriend Kaelie.

"I don't know," he hisses back at me, obviously as annoyed as I am. "They aren't supposed to go on the Justice 101 fieldtrip until December." It's the middle of October, what the heck?

I turn around again to see Jace making big gestures and see basically all of the girls, except my best girl friend and Jaces adoptive sister Isabelle Lightwood, and a few boys hanging off of every word that falls out of his mouth. I turn back in time to see my father, detained by the baliff and wearing an orange jumpsuit, walking to his seat next to his lawyer. I don't know why he didn't just bail himself out... He is stinking rich after all. He doesn't look at me even though I know he can feel my eyes boring into him. He plops down next to his lawyer and leans over to whisper something in his ear and gestures in my general direction. I feel myself tense and Simon squeezes my hand.

The judge walks into the courtroom then and everyone stops talking as we rise to our feet. He signals for us to sit down and we do as told.

"Are all parties present?" He asks the room in a booming voice and both the defendant and the prosecutor stand up. "Will the accused please stand?" He asks after they sit back down. My father stands up now, his back straight. "Mr. Morgenstern, you are charged with three offenses. The murder of Mr. Abel Hendrickson. The murder of Ms. Nancy Grace. And the murder of Mr. Gregory Owenson. All on the night of February 2nd, 2002. How do you plead?" The judge asks him from behind the stack of papers.

"Not guilty," my father responds with a firm voice. It is like he believes he didn't commit these crimes.

The judge nods then says, "Alright then, are the couns-" he is cut off by the slamming of the court doors. My brother Jonathan, looking disgruntled and angry chooses now to show up. He quickly walks forward, his burning eyes never leaving my father, and sits down on the bench next to me.

The judge stares at my brother taking in his blatant rudeness and continues, "Are the counsel ready to proceed?" We hear a murmur of yes's and they start. I quickly glance over at Jonathan and instantly regret it. He is seething in anger. After my parents got divorced he chose to live with my father, wooed by his money. I don't resent him for choosing to live with him; I just wish he spent more time with me. Maybe he wouldn't be so alone and angry if he had.

* * *

After about an hour of arguing and nothing productive getting done the Judge brings his gavel down.

"Order in my court room." He yells as he bangs his gavel again. "Seeing as we cannot get anything done and both the defendant and the prosecutor have not produced a good case, none of you having standing in my court. I hereby postpone the case until further notice. I do hope you gentlemen are ready by then and we will have a preliminary hearing so I see if fit that all of you have prepared what is required in order for this case to proceed. The preliminary hearing will be on December 10th, that is two months from this day. That is all. Court dismissed." He bangs his gavel twice and swiftly stands up and leaves the courtroom.

I feel my mouth drop open and Simon squeezes my hand. I look over at my brother and his face is blank, like what the judge has said hasn't registered in him yet. I want so badly to reach out and grab his had as well, but I don't because I feel two eyes boring into the back of my head. And I have a certain suspicion that they belong to a certain golden-headed boy.

* * *

Outside the courtroom I stand with Simon and Luke. My mother is talking to Jonathan in a hushed tone. I tune everything out and let what the judge has said settle in me. I will have to deal with the snide comments from my peers for much longer than I thought, great. As if my life could possibly be worse.

"CLARY!" Simon yells finally breaking me out of my reverie. "Jeez, I've said your name like twenty times now. You were off in Clary-land, as usual. Your mom wants to talk to you." He gestures over at her and my brother who are next to each other in identical stances. Their feet are spread apart, in what I like to call the power stance, they have their arms crossed over their chests, and both have a bitter scowl fixed on their faces. I would consider the way they looked funny under different circumstances.

"What's up, Mom?" I ask as I walk to them. She doesn't seem pleased with my casual, sarcastic tone but I see the corner of Jonathons lip turn up before fixing itself back into its scowl.

"Clary," She scolds me before continuing, "your brother and I have had a chat. And we have decided it would be best if he stayed with us while this whole situation with your father is taking place. Since he is a senior we will enroll him at your high school. We're going to drive to Valentines house tonight and gather Jonathans things and we'll be back tomorrow evening. He will then come with you to school on Monday. I'm not comfortable with you being alone at home, and usually you would stay at Luke's but he is driving us out there. So can you ask Simon and Isabelle if they can stay over tonight? I trust you and them to behave yourselves now that you are juniors."

I stare at her a moment shocked by how much she has said in such a formal tone. I nod my head not knowing what else to say and turn back towards Simon. Once I brief him on what just happened I turn around to see if my class is still there in hopes of asking Isabelle if she can sleepover now while I have the opportunity. But instead of finding her dark brown eyes, I find a seductive golden pair of eyes staring right out at me. Jace Wayland, Isabelles adoptive brother. And I suspect he has been looking at me for quite a while now.

I ignore him as I quickly scan the crowd but still don't see Isabelle so I decide Jace will have to do. I march down towards Jace not meeting his eyes and focus on his mouth. I see his lips curl up into a smile, amusement on his face.

When I reach him I don't hesitate and ask, "Do you know where Isabelle is?" I finally look up to his eyes expectantly and feel my heart rate quicken as im dazzled by how mesmerizing they are.

"She went off with some boy toy, I think his name was Merlion" he responds smoothly and carelessly. This doesn't surprise me.

"Oh well can you tell her to call me when she gets back?" I ask breathily, still amazed by how close I am to him.

"She doesn't have her phone, dropped it in the toilet." He pauses and looks coolly down at me. "Would you like me to relay a message to her?"

"Uhhh.. yeah... can you ask her if she can sleepover at my house tonight?" I stutter. I need to get my act together, what the hell is going on with my brain? "My moms going to be out of town and she isn't comfortable with me staying alone and she told me to invite Simon and Izzy over." I rush through to get all of the rest of the information out.

He leans down so his face is less than a foot away from mine. "Sure thing," he breathes on my face. He then laughs me because I just took a deep breath trying to fill my lungs with his lovely spicy sent. I turn a dark shade of red embarrassed by what I just did. I turn on my heel and begin to walk away.

I make it two steps before a large hand that has grasped my wrist stops me. of coarse It belongs to Jace. I turn my head to look at him despite my still burning cheeks. "You really aught to throw a party," he says devilishly. I don't like the look on his face. "It would be a waste of a Friday night and a shame if you don't." And with that he releases me and turns around to join his possy of friends that are staring at me. I cant help but stand there for a minute trying to decode what just happened between us before I retreat back to Simon and head back home.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
